Lucienne Christophe
Lucienne Christophe (born 1976), sometimes called Lucy, is a main character in the Clockwork series of stories as well as a main one in The IT Files. Lucienne is a former Interpol agent, now Assistant Director and founder of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency after formerly being the Director. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Rise to Fame= |-|New Agency= |-|Fall From Grace= ]] Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Dartford, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nicknames: Lucy, Ciena * Favorite Drink: Taiwanese Oolong Tea * Favorite Food: Lapin à la Moutarde * Common Attire: Business Suits * Special Notes: ** Smokes Cigarettes ** Plays Tennis Personal Items * H&K USP45, Personal Sidearm * X26 Taser, Secondary Sidearm * Golden Cross Necklace * Gauloises Cigarettes * BMW M3 E46 Coupe, Personal Vehicle * 2003 Indian Scout, Secondary Vehicle Residence Lucienne's home is an apartment in Dartford. The apartment is technically a penthouse as it is on the top floor of the building. The penthouse boasts a living room with adjoining dining area in the entrance area and a sizable kitchen. Down the hall are two bedrooms, one a master with a decent view, and a full bathroom. Lucienne has two garage spots in the parking area of her building for her motorcycle and car. Special Skills * Administrative Knowledge, specifically agency administration and field command. * Political Knowledge, specifically international law and jurisdictions. * Scientific Knowledge, specifically chemistry. * Trilingual, knowing French, English and Spanish. Relationships Family * Cyril Christophe, Father * Melina Christophe, Mother * Carine Christophe, Younger Sister * Carole Sault, Cousin Romances * Takahishi Nakamura, Boyfriend, Co-Worker and Student * Jin Pierce, Lover and Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, Ex-Girlfriend * Leon Perrault, Ex-Boyfriend * Natalie Chaput, Ex-Lover and Roommate Friends * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Dieter Bran, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * David Falk, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Matthew Strathairn, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * Lina Maier, also Co-Worker * Noah Durand, Also Co-Worker * Michael Bradford, also Co-Worker * Angelita Castillo, also Co-Worker * Danica Riley, also Co-Worker * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Raymond Bishop * Ryan Tully * Mira Stolar * Kimberly Ewart Appearances Canon * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * The IT Files: Colette's Test * The IT Files: Lucienne's Party * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Lucienne's Compensation * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Lucienne's physical appearance is based on that of Josie Maran, though ideally her role is more suited for someone like Angelina Jolie. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA